infamousdynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Predictions 2008
Abydos - Abydos will level smn to sub for whm only to discover synnre has jumped on the /sch onry bandwagon. Apocolypser - Will find 4 chocobos knights and together they will bring death upon Vana'diel. Batmann - Batmann will find a way to be a 75MNK/37BST/18WHM by unlocking a sub-sub job. Calypso - Calypso will unlock a hidden job Gradiator but fail at leveling it without an ID member in his party. Cerenity - Will hit level 75 without even lifting a finger. Conundrum - Will open a new NPC based shop in Nashmau that only sells signed bonecrafted trinkets. It will be called "A Conumdrum of Emporiums". Cravion - Will quits his job/college to become a online disc jockey. Cravion will die of starvation 2 weeks later. Crazyblitz - Will be back. Daraut - Daraut will find the candy mountain and when he enters, a Lv 75 thf will steal his Kidney. Darcody - Darcody Will show up on the next shipment of Seblina Milk cartons as a missing person. Demtaru - Demtar will run out prefixes for ____ sponge to call synnre so he will jsut call him "Blank Sponge". Devlishtiger - Devlishtiger will log on every hour and 59 minutes to chainspell kill 2k xp worth of mobs then log out. Foxhunter - Foxhunter will make a mule named Ragetwo. This mule will be leveled to 75BLM and 75RDM simply because foxhunter misses having the back up. Greyku - Will clone himself to ensure he can bid on both the Byakko's Haidate and the Kirin's Osode, but by doing so his points get split so he can't win either. Hade - Hade will of course get yet another job to 75 only to realize Synnre > Hade. Helsing - Will level BLU in hopes he can wear his AF and not be made fun of...unfortunatly it doesn't work. Icerat - Icerat will develope multiple a personality disorder and then all of them will form an exp party. Idalis - Will level scholar only to discover that he got robbed. Jutege - Will be found buried in Ballista under a pile of rumble from a well placed Stonega III. Kazzul - w|11 637 h4X0|23|) by 5yNN|23. Kratzu - Kratzu will be caught posing "himself" nude in the Aht Urghan Fountain and try to pass it off as art. Kylara - Will turn off the notification for being checked. The world will become a much more civil place. Lawii - Will file taxes and accidently write that they have 2 jobs. 1 being real and 1 being RNG. LeonBelmont - Will solo omega using only carby and a shiny spork. Liltermin - Will grow up and request everyone simply calls him termin now. The linkshell adapts the new nickname of littlestubby instead. Limexican - Limexican will get direct orders from a senior GM to bug accuracy gear for his Weaponskills. Lubo - Lubo will discover why he failed at FFXI, it's because you have to have a "Job". Nappy - Nappy will be a daddy and have a baby shower with Holy Water. Natticus - Will realize she signed up for the wrong linkshell forums... Nikkah - Nikkah will accidently give out her "coupon book" meant for Synnre to Kylara. Kylara then will redeemn the 1 free Mog house cleaning in a Maid outfit coupon. Malick - Will start a static party that meets once every 3 months. Masoner - Will open up a shop in Al Zahbi that makes Raise III necklaces. He will be rich, but not famous. Maverickk - Maverickk will be AFK but his bazaar is will still be open for business. Menardi - Menardi will write an autobiography, it will be classified as fiction. Meteol - Meteol Will have a race change operation and legally change his name to Kneehigh where he feels more natural. Minah - Will level to 71/PUP/35WAR... maybe we should save this one for 2009. Mirayrl - Mirayrl will recieve the next Golden Carp award for best Director in a FFXI drama only to realize it's a 2yr old fish with gold spray paint on it. Muluah - Muluah will level scholar to 75 thus recieving a diploma and then drop out of college. Salas - Will be a palindrome. Sene - Sene will realize that the linkshell doesn't have charges and can be used more than once. Shelton - Will return home safely only to find out he logged out while being dead... Silentmobius - Silentmobius will spend a large part of 2008 deleveling his WHM so Synnre stops making him come White mage. Sylvii - Will buy the new expansion and return back to the future and everyone will start calling him Marty McFly because we don't know how to pronounce Slyii. Taruking - TK will spend 96% of 2008 in Whitegate strategically placing himself lurking around a corner waiting for Synnre to walk by. Teysa - Teysa, the manthra, will open a new fall line of designer armor called 1 size fits all jobs. Thekingone - Will be hacked, stolen from, lied to, cheated out of everything, jailed, then forgotten. Tinnyjim - Will star in Mirayrl reproduction of A Christmas Carol as Tiny Tim. Tokunaga - Will start NPC'ing beastmen seals to make money. Tonyyy - Will ask a bunch of questions that will never be answered because everyone on ventrilo will be AFK. Udar - Will publish a raunchy book involing pants and tennis rackets. Unforgiven - Will level DRK. DO IT UNFOR DO IT NOWA! Unumsilen - Will be jailed for smuggling restricted Kazham Pineapples from Caitsith back to the Odin server in Feburary. Wicc - Will be the first warrior to ever solo Kirin. Only problem is it will take 349 deaths. GOOD LUCK! Wolfwood - Wolfwood will start a conversation about Anime Porn seriously creep out several people in the linkshell, well everyone but Synnre. Xyphen - Will send Synnre a bill for services render: Prime Time marketting of services via Billboards. Zugot - Zugot will check that closet down the hall that no one ever looks ing and find out MENARDI DOES LIVE WITH HIM! Zyon - Zyon will attempt to level MNK but quit after realizing that TK has become his mentor. Comments Category:Predictions